Dremoran Gres
Dremoran Gres is a character in the Casual Elder Scrolls PbP roleplaying game . He is played by SamTheGingerNinja. History A friendly but rather vain Dunmer, Dremoran was raised in a small port town on the edge of the inland sea that separated Vvardenfell from the mainland. Dremoran is extremely proud of the fact that he is descended from Dwemer. Shortly before the disappearance of the Dwarves, Dremoran's Dunmer ancestors got involved with a Dwemer clan, making strong bonds and producing the occasional couple. Dremoran's family is in possession of several Dwemer items, mostly things such as plates, bowls, and cutlery, but with the occasional more interesting items such as tools or machinery components. The family once possessed several more interesting items, namely an ornate Dwemer bow, some armour, and a small beautiful statue. However, these more interesting items were seized by the Imperials who resided in Morrowind, claiming them to be "property of the Empire." Dremoran hopes to reclaim them someday. At some point during his early adulthood, Dremoran managed to get hold of a Dwarven sword, supposedly from a wrecked ship he found a few miles from his village. After managing to slay a few rats, mud crabs, and a cliff racer or two, Dremoran suddenly got the idea that he was destined for greatness and trotted off around Morrowind, plundering various Dwemer ruins on his way. After a year or three, during which a lot of adventure, fun, and dealings with shady people were made, Dremoran considered himself the best Dunmer Morrowind had produced in a long time. He had become quite good at destruction magic and had acquired a full set of Dwarven armour, complete with shield. Equipment He wears a Dwarven sword and a full set of Dwarven armour, complete with shield. The armour is currently in need of repairs following the battle with the Wraith in Fanacasecul. Dremoran also has with him at this moment in time a Welkynd Stone with unknown qualities. It was once a normal one, yet it seemed to become super-charged when it was hit by a magicka rich exploison. It is a bright white colour, with streaks of orange present, aswell as some of the original blue. In the Game Dremoran was the third member recruited to the original adventuring party. Tarvyn Hlaalu heard his raucous boasting and determined that, if even a third of it were true, they were in need of Dremoran's skills. He was commissioned as the party battlemage, and continued to fulfil that role even as Tarvyn took on more spellcasting duties. In Fanacasecul , he killed the first skeleton upon entering and then vanished into the ruins, where he probably killed some more skeletons, though it's equally likely he was slacking off. Dremoran returned to the main group shortly after they had taken down one of three Necromancers hiding in the building, and unfortunately attracted a Wraith to the group. His attacks had no effect on the Wraith, as his sword was Dwarven made and as such lacked the special properties of weapons crafted from a material such as silver. Dremoran briefly retreated with most of the group to recover, and was given a Welkynd Stone by Tarvyn. However, Dremoran did not use the stone, keeping it wedged between his arm and shield. Dremoran and Kinash distracted the Wraith while the others thought up a strategy to defeat it. When Tarvyn used his last resort, a dagger with a powerful explosion enchantment, to kill the Wraith, Dremoran was caught in the shockwave and flames and knocked unconcious, his arm broken in the process. He would have been killed, had it not been for his natural Dunmeri resistance to fire, the quality of his Dwarven armour, and the Welkynd Stone he had been given, which absorbed alot of magicka from the blast and took on currently unknown qualities. Dremoran and Kinash were briefly guarded by Sevellus while unconcious, but the guardian of the unconcious man was over powered by two necromancers in the ruin, and all three were dragged off and used as hostages. The rest of the group arrived and killed the two necromancers, and Dremoran shortly awoke after that. On the way out of the ruin, Tarvyn asked Dremoran to translate some Dwemeris on a note the group had found earlier on the body of a necromancer they had killed. Dremoran concluded that the Dwemeris script found on the note was a very complex form of mathematics, and that if the necromancers were using it, they were trying to figure out a difficuilt and potentially dangerous problem.